Conquering Fears
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: For obvious reasons Dean had never wanted to join the Mile High Club. Castiel, however, knows exactly how to make him relax on a plane.


Dean was already on his second paper bag when the plane finally made it all the way up in the air and leveled out. He clutched at the seat rests, humming softly to himself, but the gruff vibrations shook and he eventually gave up. Sam was kind enough to supply him with paper bags when he needed them, as well as not even cracking a smile at Dean's "irrational" fear.

He wished to God they weren't tracking a Vampire clan in Ireland right now. Why Ireland? What's wrong with America?

"Kill me," Dean muttered. He pressed his lips together tight, instantly regretting speaking up. His stomach lurched and he stuck his hand out.

"Not a chance." Sam said sympathetically as he shoved another paper bag in Dean's hand, watching as his older brother pressed it to his mouth and took several deep breaths. "We'll be there soon, dude. Just hang in there."

The plane gave a violent, unexpected lurch and Dean dropped his bag, gripped the seat rests with white knuckles and yelled "Jesus!".

"You know that isn't my name."

Dean jumped about a foot in the air and Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a quizzical look.

"Damnit, Cas, did you screw up the plain?"

"My entrance may have created some unnecessary turbulence."

Cas perched on the edge of the seat. Dean waited for the flight attendant to come and tell him he wasn't allowed to do that, but mostly he hoped she wouldn't. He leaned into Cas' side, arms brushing together, and sighed deeply.

"Have you come to mojo us outta this bitch?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion and opened his mouth, most likely to comment on the oddity of Dean's statement, but then closed it again. He had apparently decided it wasn't worth asking.

"That was not my intention. It's good that you to overcome this fear, Dean."

"Dude, no." A seat belt in front of them buckled and Dean flinched. "If humans were meant to fly we'd all have wings."

"That's true," Cas' said with a twitch of his lips. "But that is irrelevant. You are a hunter, Dean. Sometimes you need to fly, and I won't always be here to assist you. It's good that you overcome this fear now so you do not repeat what happened with the demon when you were younger."

"You mean the plane-hopping little bastard? How did you know about that?" Cas nodded toward Sam, who shrugged and continued sipping on his juice box with- wait, where the hell did he get a juice box? Dean wanted a juice box...

"You just need to relax, Dean."

"How the hell can I relax when this thing could go down any second? I mean, we could lose a wing, or a window could break, or an engine could fail, or a fire can start, and that's just the normal shit!" Dean grabbed his bag and placed it on his lips again. He knew he was working himself up but he couldn't really stop it.

"Alright, McCoy, calm down," Sam muttered, removing Dean's bag from his hands and replacing it with the half empty juice box. Dean drank it down quickly and handed it back, rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"How can I assist you in your relaxation?" Cas asked.

"Zap me out of here."

To Dean's confusion, Castiel was smiling. He slipped his hand into Dean's and pulled at him.

"Come with me."

"But-" Dean pulled at the seat belt and released it, allowing Cas to pull him up despite his shaking legs. "What are we doing?"

"I said, come with me."

They made their way to the back on the plane, Dean gripping Cas' hand tighter than any human should, but it was one more reason to be grateful that his boyfriend was an Angel instead of a human. Cas pulled open the bathroom door and stepped aside. Dean's eyes widened and he looked around quickly.

"Cas," he whispered accusingly. "You can't be trying to-"

"I'm not trying, Dean. I'm doing. Come."

Castiel pulled him inside, locked the door behind them, and pressed Dean against the smallest bit of available wall space. His lips were on Dean's instantly, his first priority to get Dean to stop shaking. He moved his lips softly, gently, letting his hands run up the front of Dean's shirt and wrap around his neck. Dean shuddered and grabbed at his hip with one hand, pulled him closer until their chests were touching. Cas took Dean's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently at the plump flesh before he pressed their lips together again, parted them, slipping his tongue inside Dean's warm mouth.

The groan he earned urged him on. He moved away, pressing more forceful kisses against Dean's jaw, trailing down until he was sucking on the skin of Dean's neck. One hand threaded itself in Dean's short hair and tugged, and as Dean moaned a husky "Cas" he tipped his head back. Cas trailed a wet tongue along his throat, up to his ear, and sucked on his earlobe. Hands instantly came around his back, nails digging into the trenchcoat, and Cas' breath hitched when he felt Dean's hips rutting forward, searching for friction.

"Get this off," he breathed out, tugging at the trenchcoat. Cas grabbed both his hands, brought them above his hand, and held this in place with one hand by his wrists. He used the other hand to shrug out of his coat, seconds later slipping the suit jacket off. He dropped Dean's hands, allowing the hunter to yank him back into the kiss by the tie.

Cas pulled away with a wet smack of their lips, falling to his knees in front of Dean.

Dean's breath hitched as he felt Cas' nimble fingers pop the button on his jeans, eyes on his as he slowly pulled down the zipper. Dean wanted him to hurry up, but at the same time he loved the show. And that's what it was, really: Cas putting on a show for him, showing Dean how much he loved to do this, making him want it so much more. Dean pushed his hips forward to give Cas room to pull his jeans down. Cas ran his hands up Dean's thighs, letting his fingers trail over the hard outline of Dean's cock through his boxer briefs.

"Cas, stop teasing-"

"Shh," Cas smirked. His hands came around the back of Dean and grabbed his ass, urging his hips forward. Dean felt his hips jerk without his permission and accidentally pressed his clothed erection right against Cas' face. The growing smile and darkening of the angel's eyes made Dean realize that it was Cas' plan. He watched, mesmerized, as Cas rubbed his lips over the fabric, his eyes never leaving Dean's. Dean grabbed Cas by the hair and pushed his face forward more, clinging to the little bit of pressure he was getting.

He sighed happily when Cas pulled his underwear down, letting the fabric pool around his ankles. Cas looked him in the eyes, lips centimeters away from Dean's length, eyes dark with lust. Dean felt his cock twitch and pushed his hips forward, hoping to lead the way, but Cas pulled back. He seemed to be waiting for something.

The plane lurched out of nowhere and Dean slapped his palms flat against the wall, eyes lit up with fear. Cas chose that moment to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock and slip the member in his mouth, pushing all the way until his nose pressed against Dean's abdomen. Dean groaned and let his head fall back against the wall, palms sliding down and resting on the back of Cas' head, the plane's reaction almost completely forgotten.

"Holy shit, Cas, you devious son of a bitch."

Cas smiled around his cock, hollowing his cheeks, and Dean moaned louder than he probably should. His mind was swimming with pleasure, focusing exclusively on the warm, wet tongue that was pressing determinedly against the underside of his cock, the way his mouth squeezed around his length, the warm breath pouring over his head at the entrance of Cas' throat. Dean pulled Cas by his hair and the angel pulled off with a wet pop, only to lock eyes with Dean and rub the head of Dean's cock across his lips. Beads of precome painted his lips and his tongue flicked out, lapping up what he could get.

Dean was momentarily preoccupied by Cas' right hand, which slipped behind his back. It was only then that Dean noticed Cas' pants unbuttoned and pulled down a bit, legs apart. He knew where those fingers had gone instantly.

"_Fuuuuck_..." Cas swallowed his length again, bobbing up and down on his cock as his own body pushed forward slightly from the force of him fingering himself. Dean grabbed his tie, wrapped it around his hand, and pulled forward, dragging Cas along his cock so he was deep-throating him. Cas moaned, his fingers pressing faster into his tight hole, and Dean took that as a sigh to keep going.

He kept pulling at the tie, making Cas fuck his mouth while his other hand pushed his shirt up and pinched at a nipple. He was babbling now, making absolutely no sense, and as something loud fell in a room close to them he hardly noticed.

"Cas, fuck, gonna come, _fuck_- wha-"

Cas yanked his tie from Dean's hand and got off his knees, which were bright red from the cold tile. His lips found Dean's, making him taste his own cum and salty skin, before he pulled away and turned from Dean. He placed both hands on the sink and bent forward invitingly.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, Dean?" He stuck his ass out further, the already beautifully rounded mound looking even more tempting. Dean swallowed hard and placed himself behind Cas.

"My turn," he muttered before falling to his knees. Cas' breath hitched as if he knew what was to come. They had never done this, though. Dean spread Castiel's legs, gripped his cheeks and spread them, too. He blew cold air against the pink skin, watching with fascination as the tight ring of muscles clenched and unclenched.

"Dean,_ please_..."

"I thought you liked teasing, Cas."

The angel groaned in frustration. Dean spread his cheeks a bit further and licked experimentally at the cleft of his ass, purposefully avoiding his hole, simply testing the waters. And Cas fucking _whined_, pushing his ass against Dean's face. The hunter smirked and repeated the action, this time circling his hole softly. He figured this was something they'd definitely be doing more often if Cas' whimpers where any indication.

Dean pressed his tongue against the tight ring of muscles and felt it open for him and almost suck him in, and the thought was so dirty and appealing, just knowing that he was burying his tongue inside his angel. Said angel gripped the sink with both hands and Dean started thrusting his tongue in and out, pulling out to lap at the sensitive skin around his hole before plunging back in. Though no where near his prostate, the gentle yet intimate motions seemed to be hitting a lot of nerves. He had never heard Cas whine with such need, such high-pitched desperation. As his tongue worked the hole open, feeling it stretch easily around him from Cas' earlier preparation, Dean reached a hand between Cas' legs and skimmed his fingers lightly over Cas' balls, heavy and full, and he knew neither of them would last for very much longer. He was getting off just from pleasuring the angel.

Dean pulled away, blood flowing quickly to his cock when Cas whined out "oh God, oh no, don't stop, please don't stop-" over and over again.

"S'okay, I got you. I'm gonna take care of you real good."

Dean stood and lined himself up, pressed the head of his cock against Cas' fluttering hole. Cas leaned against him and sighed happily just from that pressure alone. It had been a while since they'd had time to do this, what with Heaven and Earth still being such a mess. Dean entered him slowly, wanting to savor the feeling, knowing that it might be some time before they got to do this again. Cas' drawn out moan combined with the drag of his cock surrounded by unbearable heat made Dean's head spin in the best way. He pushed himself all the way in, bottomed out, placed his hands on top of Cas' and held still as his brain swam with pleasure. They were breathing deeply, not at all quiet, but Dean doubted anyone would hear them.

The plane shaking reminded Dean where he was and his stomach tightened with fear for a split second. Cas must have sensed it because he grabbed Dean's hip, pushed him back so his cock almost slipped all the way out and yanked his hips forward again. Dean let his head fall forward, rest on Cas' shoulder, cock squeezed so perfectly tight. He forgot about the plane, grabbed Cas' hips and started a steady rhythm.

With each thrust Cas grunted a little louder, a little longer, and Dean was doing no better. Cas' ass was so warm around him, so tight, and Dean thrusted harder, making him take everything Dean had to give. They were both too close, too hot and needy and desperate for release to last much longer. Dean pulled out, spun Cas around and made him wrap his legs around Dean's waist. He pressed him up against the small space on the wall and slid back in as Cas wrapped his around Dean's shoulders. With the new angle, Dean was hammering his prostate on each thrust, and Cas wasn't being quiet anymore.

"Dean, oh my- _ah_, fuck, take me, Dean, harder, please..."

Cas must have known how much Dean got off on his fumbled words. His hips snapped forward harder, fucking into the tight heat faster, and Cas pulled on his hair and bit at his neck, a long moan dragged from his perfect lips.

"So close, Cas, shit, I'm so close."

A knock on the door startled Dean and he stopped trusting for a second. Cas groaned and tried to fuck himself on Dean's cock but the position made it difficult.

"Dean, you in there?" Sam's voice floated in to the tiny space and Dean groaned.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm here. Kinda busy."

"You're not throwing up, are you?" Dean wanted to slam his head against the wall. He felt his cock soften just a bit at the gross images, and Cas felt it too, given his snarl.

"No, Sam, I'm ju- fucking hell!" Dean groaned as Cas tightened his legs and pulled himself up against the wall, sliding back down and effectively riding Dean's cock.

"Is...Is Cas in there with you?"

"Maybe."

"God damnit." They listened, smirked as loud footsteps faded, and Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas' chapped lips.

"Nice going," he rolled his eyes. Cas smiled and shrugged.

"He needed to go away from a few minutes. Now fuck me."

Dean gripped his hips harder, sure to leave bruises, and snapped his hips forward, cock sliding in and out of Cas' hole faster than before, and he knew Cas was so close.

"Touch yourself for me," he breathed. The angel moaned and removed one hand from Dean's back, let it fall between his own legs and wrap around his cock. It only took a few jerks before he was spurting into his own hand to avoid soiling Dean's shirt. Dean continued fucking Cas through his climax, and when Cas was spent the hunter pulled out and set Cas on his feet. Castiel instantly dropped to his knees, taking Dean's spit-wet cock in his mouth, and groaned around the length, hollowing his cheeks and pumping his fist along the base. Dean placed a hand on the wall for support and came hard, vision blurring as Cas swallowed his cum.

After several seconds of shaking legs and deep breathing, Dean pulled Cas off the ground and kissed him, wet and messy, hands in his hair.

"That was...wow..."

Cas smiled and held him close as their breathing calmed down.

"Do you believe you are over your fear of flying yet?" Cas asked. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at him, stroking his face lovingly.

"Not yet. Maybe we should go on more plane rides together?"

Cas' gentle laughter was beautiful, something Dean didn't get to hear often, and he replayed it in his head as they got dressed quietly. Cas was smiling the entire time, as if he could tell what Dean was hearing; for all Dean knew he probably could.

They walked back to their seats, Dean surprised that none of the passengers were giving them weird looks. Dean slid back into his seat, more relaxed but still clipping the seat belt around his waist instantly. Cas brushed his hands against Dean's arms and they smiled softly at each other for a few seconds until Dean realized that Sam hadn't said a work to them. His nose was buried in a book and his headphones were in, listening to some shit Dean had probably never even heard of. He spotted the two out of the corner of his eye and removed one of the earbuds.

"You look better." Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Sam seemed genuinely happy about it. His smile fell, however, when he looked over at Cas. "Um...you have a little something-" He rubbed at his bottom lip and Cas repeated the action, a small drop of cum smearing over his finger.

Dean had never laughed so hard on a plane before.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely :) Also, I take requests. Don't be shy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
